A filter device 800 for capturing foreign matters in fluid has been known (see JP-A-8-210211). This filter device 800, as shown in FIG. 19, is constructed of a filtering member 801, a case 802 for housing the filtering member 801, and a cap 803. The filtering member 801 is made by overlaying a wavy filtering sheet on a plate-shaped filtering sheet and then by rolling the sheets. Thus, the filtering member 801 is vulnerable to a force in a radial direction. Therefore, when the filtering member 801 is housed in the case 802, an adhesive 804 is put between the outer peripheral wall of the filtering member 801 and the inner wall of the case 802. The adhesive 804 makes the case 802 support the filtering member 801 and seals a gap between the case 802 and the filtering member 801 to restrict fluid flowing into the case 802 from being discharged without passing through the filtering member 801.
However, in the above-mentioned filter device 800, the adhesive 804 is put between the filtering member 801 and the case 802 so as to fix the filtering member 801 to the case 802. In this condition, there is presented a problem that the adhesive 804 is impregnated into part of the filtering member 801 or is oozed out into a portion, in which fluid is supposed to flow under normal circumstances, by extra supply of the adhesive 804 to reduce a filtering area. As a result, the filtering member 801 itself cannot be sufficiently utilized.